faerungamefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Narramantariss d'Mangemort
Narramantariss d'Mangemort - najłatwiej scharakteryzować go jako elfiego łotrzyka, parającego się do tej pory wszystkim tym, czego nie tykają się honorowe osoby. Zawsze powtarza, że wychowała go surowa ręka drowiego ojca, który nie przyjmował do świadomości słabości swojego bękarta, spłodzonego z drugą kochanką - powierzchniową elfką. Narr z kolei zawsze chętnie opowiadał o tym, jak to było żyć w Cormanthorze, będąc wolnym od wszechogarniającego politycznego harmidru. Z uśmiechem wspomina także swój pobyt w Cormyrze, gdzie niechybnie pozostawił po sobie ślad. Niewiadomym jest, co też pchnęło go do pojawianie się jakiś czas temu we Wrotach. Okres balduriański (1384-1385 RD) Odkąd tylko zawitał we Wrotach Baldura, wszystko zaczęło wydawać mu się wielce interesujące, pociągające, oczywiście w pewnym sensie. Nie był on pewien, jak to będzie działać w praktycznie samym sercu Wybrzeża Mieczy. Nic nie było dla niego nowością, zwłaszcza po tym, jak spędził wcześniej kilkadziesiąt lat w Suzail, sercu Cormyru. Polityka, intrygi, wojna wewnętrzna i nienawiść względem wszystkiego co nieznane, obce, były dla niego chlebem powszednim, który tylko pęczniał z każdym dniem pobytu tutaj. Pierwsze miesiące mijały dość spokojnie, jakby zupełnie nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego obecności, co też pomagało mu w wykonaniu ostatnich zleceń dla swojego dawnego pracodawcy. Gdy jego aklimatyzacja przebiegała dość spokojnie, współbracia z Kompanii Jawnogrzeszników, gildii skrytobójczej, wpadli na dość przewidywalny pomysł - pozbycie się pupilka mistrza, przyniosłoby każdemu z nich wyborne korzyści. Nim jednak zdążyli się nad tym dwukrotnie zastanowić, część z nich pożegnała się z tym światem, będąc wyraźnym sygnałem by zaniechać dalszych działań na tej płaszczyźnie. Problemy natury prywatnej, miał więc on za sobą, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Kolejne miesiące we Wrotach obrodziły w dość burzliwą znajomość z niejaką Flamenn Sylph, która jakiś czas potem zdecydowała się opuścić miasto i zostawić pod opieką elfa swą córę - Arkhe. Mniej więcej w tym samym okresie, co znajomość z Flamenn, pojawiły się nowe okoliczności, sprawiające, iż owo miasto zaczęło się coraz bardziej podobać elfowi. Szybko przypieczętowana znajomość z niejaką Tan, sprawiła, iż Narr wkręcił się w tutejszy półświatek z większą pompą niż zakładał na starcie. Niedługo potem poznał Katricha Flure, z którym znajomość nie obrodziła w nic więcej niż tylko relacje czysto biznesowe. Inaczej sprawa miała się z rzekomą kochanką człowieka, diablicą Tan. Ostatni okres nie obrodził niestety w żadne przyjemne, a tym bardziej korzystne wydarzenia. Odkąd na całym Faerunie odnotowano wysoką aktywność dziwacznych anomalii, szybko osądzono o ten czyn elfy i magów. Bo przecież najłatwiej obarczyć winą tych, którzy nie mają sił kłócić się z rozwścieczonym motłochem. Narr zdecydował na jakiś czas nie wychylać się zbytnio za dnia. Nocą zaś, przeżywał paskudne spotkania z tajemniczą Osobowością, która wpłynęła na jego psychikę i wygląd zewnętrzny, obdarzając ciemnym włosiem miast dawnego, rudego. W tym okresie, wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką Tan i jej kompanem Katrichem, a także pomocą młodej Arkhe udało mu się powołać do życia organizację o nazwie Gillain, która oficjalnie zajmować się miała zrzeszaniem uciśnionych odmieńców, odstających od społeczeństwa. Nieoficjalne pobudki kierujące tą czwórką do tej pory pozostają utajnione i nie wymykają się poza mury organizacji i ciała jej członków. Śmierć Katricha była dla niego lekkim wstrząsem, gdyż był to pierwszy członek rady, który odszedł szybciej niż wszyscy by się spodziewali. Nie opłakiwał go, pozostawił tę rolę jego kochanicy. Co ciekawsze, bardziej wstrząsnęło nim zachowanie Tan, która w krótkim czasie po śmierci człowieka zdecydowała się zaprzedać swoją duszę śmiertelnemu pędowi i znaleźć sposób na przywrócenie życia ukochanemu. Jej ostatnią wolą było, aby elf zajął się jej córką, Lilijkhą. Prócz zajmowania się córkami Tan i Flamenn, Narr zajmuje się jeszcze jedną osobą, niejaką Rayaldale, która przypałętała się do niego jeszcze w okresie, gdy rezydował w Suzail. Kto by pomyślał czyj to bachor... Prywatnie Wśród szeroko pojętego półświatka, a bardziej precyzując, ladacznic krąży wiele plotek na temat tego z kim elf starał się wiązać lub też romansować podczas swojego pobytu we Wrotach. Powstało wiele spekulacji na temat jego bliższej relacji z Flamenn, a także niejaką Tan. Obie jednak rozminęły się z prawdą. Niektóre z ulicznic plotkują na temat tego, iż próbował swoich sił z niejakim Zeligiem, który przybył do Wrót niedawno po śmierci własnej żony. Nieliczni zaś wiedzą, jaka mroczna fascynacja względem osoby Arazela targała jego mętną duszą zaraz po przybyciu do miasta. Wizja nie została spełniona i przepadła w odmętach jego umysłu. Znany jest także jego burzliwy romans z okresu cormyrskiego, kiedy to niechybnie związał się z ludzkim magiem, Oreenem. Związek nie przetrwał próby czasu. Próbował on także swych wdzięków na tamtejszej szlachciance, która po znudzeniu się jego osobą, nasłała na niego jednego z członków Kompanii. Sprawa zakończyła się doprawdy paskudnie. Kompania Jawnogrzeszników Jest to gildia zrzeszająca skrytobójców różnej maści, z całego Faerunu, a jej mniejsze lub większe siedziby mają swoje miejsce tu i tam. Jedna z nich ta, do której to przynależał elf, mieściła się właśnie w Cormyrze. Jego pobyt tam zaowocował zwiększeniem zapotrzebowania na płatne zabójstwa, na czym jedynie wzbogaciła się cała organizacja. Po wykonaniu wszystkich zleceń, włącznie z tymi, które opiewały na osoby zamieszkujące Wrota, Narr zdecydował się zerwać swoje więzy z gildią i odseparować się od niej, tym samym kończąc z fachem skrytobójcy. Gillain Narr jest jednym z członków Rady Czterech i nie zamierza rozstać się z tym stołkiem. Niewiele wiadomo na temat jego wkładu w wszelakie operacje prowadzone przez gildię. Mówi się nawet, iż obecnie sam usunął się w cień, aby skupić się na własnych problemach. Moment ucieczki Narra był dla wszystkich szokiem. Co prawda dla jednych mniejszym, dla innych większym, lecz do samego końca, pozostawał on szokiem. Nikomu nie był znane kierujące nim pobudki, jednak wiadomym jest, iż wszystkie przywileje płynące z dawnego, zaszczytnego tytułu w radzie gildii, przypadły niejakiej Arkhe, wychowanicy elfa. Obecnie Narramantariss zdecydował się opuścić miasto. Dość pochopnie i pospiesznie, jednakże wezwały go pilniejsze sprawy, niż zabawa w organizację, kłótnie z jej członkami i wieczne batalie z samym sobą. Co więc sprawiło, że pakując jedynie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, tak po prostu, w mroku nocy, opuścił Wrota? Jego dawny kochanek, Oreen, zmarł kilka dni temu, a posłaniec z listem powiadamiającym, przybył tak szybko jak thumb|Taren zadający końcowy cios Hashemowitylko mógł. Niewiadomym jest, czy Narr zdążył na ceremonię, jednakże kilkukrotnie widziano go nad grobem czarodzieja. Ponoć potem ruszył dalej, w kierunku Mulhorandu, gdzie powiodła go żądza zwrócenia tego, co dawno utracone. Wraz z nim w podróż wyruszył jego blondwłosy, ludzki kompan, Taren. Ponoć to właśnie on uratował życie elfa przed jego Nemezis, niejakim Paddokiem Hashem, kultystą Shar, który nastawał na życie Narra od momentu jego wybycia z miasta. Sam przemytnik ma pewne przypuszczenia kto też mógłby być sprawcą owego haniebnego ataku, lecz póki nie znajduje się on w zasięgu jego ręki, ostrza nie zostaną pokryte trucizną i nie znajdą upustu krwi w ciele zdrajcy. Kategoria:Postacie graczy